The present invention relates to a foldable armrest unit for a seat having a collapsible back.
Seats having collapsible backs are used in small powered vehicles for the elderly or handicapped, and may be folded for storage. In the past, such seats had armrests that had to be dismounted prior to folding or storing and remounted prior to use. In other types of seats the armrest or armrests had to be lifted or lowered for seat access independent of seat folding.
It is thus one of the objects of the present invention to provide an armrest unit that is an integral part of the seat, will automatically fold down when the seat back is collapsed, and will be restored to its working position when the seat back is raised.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an armrest unit that can be swung out of the way to facilitate comfortable access to and egress from the seat.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide means for preventing pressure exerted on the armrest unit from inadvertently initiating collapse of the seat back.
According to the invention, the above objects are achieved by providing a foldable armrest unit for a seat having a collapsible seat back, comprising an armrest, one end of which is articulated to first joint means affixed to a lateral surface of the seat back, comprising an armrest support member, one end of which is articulated to the armrest and the other end of which is articulated to second joint means affixed to a lateral surface of the seat; the armrest having three limit positions: a first limit position being the position of use, in which the seat back is in an upright position and the armrest is in a substantially horizontal position; a second limit position in which the seat back is still in the upright position, while the armrest is swung towards the seat back to facilitate access to and from the seat, and a third limit position in which the armrest is completely folded down, together with the collapsed seat back.